dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 18
(Japanese) Protect Max's Brain Core (English) Dino Cubed Summary Max and the gang are very hot from the heat at the park. They went back to max's house to relax but the house was hot inside from the heat as well and the air conditioner was not working for a week. So they went to the time machine to cool down from the heat. Later the D-Team and the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs are playing each other while rex's parents are fixing the air conditioner Rod and Laura appears and saying hello to everyone to see how rex is until suddenly they saw rex's head is sweating from the heat suddenly max's stomach begins to growl so they decided to eat lunch. So they went to the fast food restaurant to eat pizza after eating pizza for lunch they saw a sign at says slushie store so they went inside to buy slushie and cool down from the heat. While drinking slushies they decided to have fun by drinking slushies so fast and have brain freeze and took a picture of their funny faces when their brain freezed except max who is not brain freezed everyone didn't know why max's brain freezed. He decided to go get another slushie and tells the person what's the coolest slushie they got? The cashier sayed the coolest slushie they got is called Dino Cubed he tells max how dangerous it looks but max cuts him off and tells him he wants it big cup size the cashier gets the big swig cup, puts on goggles, gloves and puts the slushy to standard to dino-cubed. Max comes out of the store and tells everyone he's back rex tells him what is that slushie he got? Max tells everyone he got the dino-cubed Zoe suddenly realize the slushie is extremely dangerous zoe try to warn max how dangerous it looks when you had to drink it slow down but it was too late max drinks the slushie so fast but nothing happened and he was calm again. Suddenly max started to scream in brain freeze painfully Ursula saw max is brain freezed and tells ed to take a picture but then max suddenly started to collapsed unconscious from the brain freeze zoe suddenly shock in horror to see what happened to max and tells everyone she try to warn him but he won't listen so they decided to unfreeze him. Later they went to the bathroom in max's house to unfreeze him by using a hot towel rex wraps a hot towel around max's head inside the bathroom, zoe then tells rex to check him to see if he's alright he remove the towel on max's face but it doesn't work, so they went to the time machine to see jonathan and rex's parents to help. Rex's parents never saw a brain that was that frozen, so he is unable to help, but they call Reese, Dr Owen, Patrick and Dr Drake they went to the time machine to see Max's brain freezed. Reese tells zoe he drank a slushie rex shows a big sized cup to Dr Owen and he was surprised to see the big size cup. Dr Drake then uses the needle to cure max but jonathan stops him from curing max and tells him that if he cure max by using the needle the ice will come in the needle and freeze it and so as Dr drake. Jonathan tells the good news and bad news. The good news is that the core on max's brain isn't completely frozen yet. The bad news is that the dino cubed slushy is still very active, when max drinks it, it when inside max's brain and creates a dinosaur made of slushie it's working its way to the brain core If it gets there, Max's brain will stay frozen. Forever! Everyone suddenly shock in horror and so as Dr. Taylor and fainted and so as chomp. Laura is wondering what will they do? Rex's parents tells them they'll shrink them into little tiny people and dinosaurs then they go inside max's brain and stop the dinosaur dino cubed slushie and saved him before it reaches the core Dr. Ancient gives rex a watch that they only have 30 minutes to fix Max's brain before they began growing again and gives everyone a snow coat, so after he gave the D-Team and the Alpha Gang an arsenal of gear to thaw Max's brain, as well as gave he shrunk them and their dinosaurs down and shot them inside Max's ear. They travel through the blood stream, Rex, Ace, Zoe, Paris, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Terry, Spiny and Tank climbed out of the water to see max's brain becomes a frozen wasteland like antarctica filled with blizzard they started to look for the dinosaur made of slushie with a binoculars. Suddenly Dr. Z points out and spots Max's brain core and a dinosaur made of slushie which turns out to be tyrannosaurus it's making it's way towards the core. So the D-Team and the Alpha Gang summon Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank to battle the slushie tyrannosaurus. The slushie tyrannosaurus uses the attack called blizzard storm to attack the Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank when the attack started this causes the Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank's legs and feet to be frozen the T-rex then charges towards them with it's another attack called cold fang. Ursula uses Volcano Burst causes Terry to get out of the ice and then hits the t-rex and this causes it to be hurt in painful from the fire and frees Ace, Paris, Spiny and Tank. The D-Team and the Alpha Gang suddenly have an idea how to fight the slushie t-rex by using a fire attack but first Ace, Paris, Spiny and Tank had to distract the t-rex while terry is ready to use his fire attacks. Meanwhile everyone are so worried what will happened if they don't make it in time and save max's brain. Back at Max's brain the battle keeps started the slushie t-rex uses it's new move called cold fang to attack Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank but they dodge it except tank her neck was bitten by the slushie t-rex and tank turns back into a card ed manage to get her. Rex looks at his watch to see they only have 10 minutes to grow back to normal size again. The battle then continues again to fight the slushie t-rex from reaching towards the brain core rex then uses the move card cyclone to attack the t-rex but when ace trys to attack the t-rex this causes ace to be frozen in ice as rex is shock in horror to see ace frozen. He trys to turn him back into the card but it dosen't work because he was frozen. Zoe uses the move card green impulse summoning tupuxuara to distract the slushie t-rex later ursula watches very carefully to see the slushie t-rex got distracted and uses magma blaster and hits it in one hit but it's still moving and the fire also frees ace from the ice. Rex looks at the watch again only to found out they only have 5 minutes to grow back and tells them to hurry. Zander suddenly have an idea he tells Zoe to pass out the card zoe manages to give the card to zander he uses Ocean Panic it creates the flood and a group of ophthalmosaurus to distract the slushie t-rex as well Ursula watches carefully again and then uses Volcano Burst to see if it works hits it again but it's still moving again they had to do it one more time. Zoe uses metal wing to distract the slushie t-rex and help out Tupuxuara and ophthalmosaurus the slushy t-rex suddenly go in rage and uses the blizzard storm and the dinosaurs become frozen from the attack again Ursula uses volcano burst terry manage to burn down the ice and frees Ace, Paris and Spiny they suddenly they saw a t-rex heading towards the brain core. While it's almost getting closer to the brain core Ursula uses Magma Blaster card, terry manage to use it full power and hits the slushie t-rex the attack finally melts the t-rex. The Gang cheered victory suddenly the watch rex was given starts to blink when the 30 minutes were up and then rex's hand starts to grow and everyone starts to grow as well they return their dinosaurs back into the cards rex manages to press the green button on the watch, they finally made to the real world. Everyone then looks at max to see how is he? max then opens his eyes and woken up to find out what happened. Zoe tells him what happened in anger telling him he could've been frozen forever by the dino cubed slushie but then chomp jumps on max and happy to see him he is alright everyone are happy to see max is safe from the slushie t-rex max apologize to everyone for drinking the dino cubed so fast and he'll never drinks the slushie ever again. Ed gives max a picture of him brain freezed that causes everyone to laugh so hard and max was laughing so hard as well then he suddenly started to have another brain freezed everyone shock to see him he was brain freezed again But it turns out it was a joke max did and everyone started to laugh again. Battle Gallery